Vaku
Vaku was a half Saiyan half Human hybrid. Vaku was created by a wish when Goku said he wanted a warrior that could rival his skills. Goku had made this wish while training with Shenron after Dragon Ball GT, Vaku found his way to where Goku was and instantly slammed himself on the floor, asking what he was. Goku simply told him they would train together and how he was created. Vaku wished he could die, but he found out he couldn't die of natural causes. Vaku started training and he found out that that was something he really liked. Vaku wasn't able to go Super Saiyan until Goku faked his own death, because Goku wanted to awaken the need. Vaku went Super Saiyan and his training with Goku was stepped up to the next level, after more hard, long years of training Vaku became a Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3! Vaku travled to Heaven to meet the Legend, Vegeta. When Vaku got there and meet Vegeta and had a fight with him in both Super Saiyan 3 forms, but Vegeta instantly slammed him in the gut and kicked him til' he was out of Super Saiyan form. Bulma used the machine that she created that made Vegeta go Super Saiyan 4 on Vaku in heaven, so he could become a Super Saiyan 4. Appearance When Vaku was created after the wish, he simply had a Black Gi, that had a logo with little letters reading "Capsule Corp", Vaku changed his appearance overtime, his main thing to wear is a Gi or some Saiyan armor, his Gi was a bit baggy on him but once he grew it looked pretty good. At one point in his life he wore a suit or something similar to Piccolo's. Vaku is also very buff, due to his intense training. Vaku's Super Saiyan 4 appears more dark, like Vegeta's SSJ4 form, with skin tight clothes. The clothes is a darker color, with gray on the legs. Over all Vaku's Base form, SSJ and SSJ2 look like Vegito. Besides clothes and otherwise, Vaku has a skin similar to Vegeta's and Goku's, not huge and over sized but big arms, and a strong firm chest. Personality Vaku could be called a jerk, due to his confidence, if you got to know Vaku, you could tell he was nice in the inside, but could be cold and bitter on the outside. Vaku's confidence cause him to insult his opponent, by talking trash and showing no fear. His personality could effect the way he fought, Normaly when he gets in a Super happy mood, it would be weak for a battle and he might show mercy, like Goku. If Vaku was in a bad mood, or just angry he would show no mercy, and give it his all. Vaku vs. Rage Shenron Vaku had wished for a opponent to give him a true challenege so he wished for Rage Shenron who seemed to be a pretty even match. Rage Shenron and rapidly punch, kicked, and fired Ki beams at Vaku, who was hit a couple times, he had quoted "You seem mad, you mad bro?", thinking that his name had to do with how he acted but his "Rage" didn't increase his power level. Vaku was done toying around and instantly slammed Rage Shenron in his gut, then to fire a Kamehameha wave at his face, instantly on contact killing him. Before he left he quoted "A pity you thought you were my equal". Vaku vs. Trunks Vaku traveled to Heavan to meet with the half Saiyan half Human warrior, knowing that both of them In Super Saiyan forms could give a good fight. Trunks talked with Vaku about his adventures with Goku and how he became a Super Saiyan. Trunks agreed to fighting Vaku so they started fighting. Trunks rapidly kicked, as fast as lighting Vaku could barely dodge them, Trunks nailed him in the face the quickly teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground, Vaku then powered up and instantly gained the upper hand, he quickly shot a death beam but Trunks took it head on and seemed unfazed. Vaku and Trunks would dodge each others attacks, and fire Ki blasts, but suddenly Trunks moved so fast he was able to blast Vaku, then he kept kicking him untill he said "You Win" Trunks talked about how Vaku was a good fight, but sadly Vaku was defeated. School Goku, Vaku's mentor spoke to Vaku and said it would be best if he got a education, thought Goku didn't say anything about himself going. Vaku agreeded to going to school, he went to North Plan High for 2 semesters until a kid messed with Vaku and Vaku used a final flash which killed the kid and blew the school up, he was then expelled. Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 Techniques *Kamehameha *Final Shine *Final Flash *Tri-Flash *Kamekameha *Hand Blade *Ultra Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha Gallery Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Fanon Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human